Noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) is the study of the noise and vibration characteristics within vehicles. Noise and vibration can occur due to external sources, such as road or wind characteristics. Noise and vibration can result from internal sources, such as the mechanical movement of vehicle components or sounds emitted by vehicle speakers. The connection of vehicle components can result in the transfer of unwanted sounds, vibrations, or other forces from one component to another. There have been many efforts to reduce the transfer of such unwanted sounds or vibrations.